Magical World trailer
The Magical World 'trailer '''of [[Filly Funtasia|''Filly Funtasia]] was released on the 6th October 2015. It shows various clips from the opening and a few episodes set to an extended version of ''Magical World'', the theme song used for the show's opening. Story The video starts with a tarp showing two unicorns with mirrors centering a floating land with a castle. It then shifts to another scene, featuring Rose in front of her parents at night time. Rose lifts one hoof with one of her father's before turning and running off toward a flat bottom and mirror. She jumps on the flat bottom, then it begins to glow while magic particles fly out. Rose looks back to her parents one last time before preparing to jump through the mirror while it glows. The title of the show appears with rainbow appearing behind it. The title fades away as Rose floats down toward the ground. Rose then runs towards and enters the school. A wide view of the school is shown after, before showing Bella brushing her hair in front of her mirror. After finishing, she takes a cupcake from the school's baker and eats it. Some brief clips then appear, showing various characters. Cedric is seen with a wrench in his room, winding up his invention. Rose comes in and surprises him, causing him to release the machine's wind-up key. It then begins to move toward a nearby paint bucket. The next few clips are of various characters talking. A chalk drawing is shown, with a piece of chalk drawing the trajectory of a crystal above the school. This segues into a scene of the crystal, following the same trajectory, landing in a forest after flying over the school. This results in a large blue shock wave that passes through the academy. Will is seen riding his skateboard. He jumps over Rose and loses control after landing, crashing into a nearby tree. His skateboard is then shown stopping near Rose. The scene then cuts to him lying at the tree with golden skateboards spinning around his head. They disappear as he lifts his head and raises one of his hooves, showing that he's alright. Inside the school, Lynn appears next to Rose then winks at her, then shows her a present. It opens to reveal a scary-faced bat springing up in front of Rose. Short scenes are shown, including some that involve a trap Will has created. Wranglum and his assistant, Battiwigs, are shown plotting to take over the kingdom; However, Battiwigs accidentally drops him onto the floor below. The scene then cuts to a classroom, with Rose being shown between Bella and Lynn. Rose raises her hoof. The trailer then shows Zam and Zamie entering the school as Wranglum watches from the basement window. More scenes are shown, some of which show characters being surprised. Bella is shown slipping across the floor from one room to another. The basement is then shown, with Battiwigs flying out the window. A scene then appears with the camera panning upward to the top of one of the towers, ending with a transition to a front view of Sparkle, with four teachers standing behind her. More short clips appear, some of which are in sets focusing on a character. The final scene features a zoom toward the castle, before showing Rose, Bella, Will, Cedric and Lynn exiting the front door. Cedric and Lynn jump while the others run. Rose stops in the center to strike a pose. The scene pauses as background turns into a yellow and orange pattern as the scene fades out. Uses scenes from: * Opening * The Cupcake Mystery * The Blue Rainbow Differences between promo and release * The scene where Rose and Bella lie to Will happens in a hall. * Some scenes have been flipped horizontally. Category:Filly Funtasia content